The present invention refers to a holding device for the mounting of an electric transducer, particularly a shear-strain gauge, within a tubular construction part, particularly an airplane axle, the transducer consisting of a coil part having two magnet coils spaced apart from each other and of a disk part which has a disk which in normal position extends equidistantly between the magnet coils, with two holding rings arranged at a given distance axially from each other, the coil part being adapted to be fastened to one holding ring and the disk part being adapted to be fastened to the other holding ring.
Such shear-strain gauges are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,070. They serve for installation in an axle of an aircraft in order to detect the deformation of the axle there. Strain values determined thereby are required for determining the weight and the center of gravity of the aircraft. In this way, optimum loading can, in particular, be effected.
In the case of one known holding device in accordance with the generic concept, the shear-strain gauge is held by holding rings in the airplane axle which is developed as a tubular structural part, radially directed screw bolts arranged on the holding rings being screwed in until they rest against the inner wall of the airplane axle.
This development requires a complicated method of installation and an adjustment which can be carried out only with difficulty.